


Les joies des défaillances techniques

by Nelja



Category: Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadget investit enfin la base du Docteur Gang, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. En premier lieu, il ne le reconnaît pas et essaie de sympathiser. A partir de là, tout va déraper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les joies des défaillances techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, cette fic peut entraîner des pertes de neurones et salir les séries de votre enfance ! 
> 
> Elle a été écrite sur le thème "Gadget/Gang - go go gadget-o-sex". C'est de l'humour pratiquement pur, le sexe est très allusif, mais il peut choquer quand même (ce n'est pas tout à fait consensuel, un brin fétichiste, et puis c'est Gadget et Gang, quoi...)
> 
> Tout appartient à Jean Chalopin.

"Je te maudis, Gadget !"

A la suite d'une série de coincidences incroyables mais finalement presque habituelles, l'inspecteur avait pénétré la base secrète de MAD ; il gravissait maintenant les derniers escaliers. Et il n'était plus temps de préparer une bombe, cette fois.

Gang asséna un coup de poing rageur sur le bureau. Madchat, prévoyant, avait déjà quitté son poste pour le haut d'une étagère. Le sol n'en trembla pas moins, et les vibrations firent cogner le crâne du chat contre le plafond.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le docteur Gang se retourna pour faire face à son destin.

L'inspecteur entra, lui adressa un grand sourire poli, demandant "Excusez-moi, monsieur, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver le Docteur Gang ?"

Il ne fallut à Gang que quelques millièmes de secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait sous-estimé la stupidité de son adversaire, et réagir en conséquence.

"Il est parti par là." dit-il, désignant une trappe au fond de la pièce.

"Merci beaucoup. C'est bien aimable à vous."

Et Gadget s'engouffra dans le Tunnel de la Mort Mortelle. C'était une fin légèrement anticlimatique pour lui, mais Gang n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ou du moins, sa déception n'allait pas l'empêcher de se réjouir. Quoi, c'était ça, cet homme qui avait fait échouer ses plans pendant des années ? Vraiment, il n'avait pour lui rien d'autre que sa chance, et surtout ses gadgets. Ses jolis gadgets brillants, techniquement supérieurs, terriblement utiles...

Les mains gantées de métal de Gang, quoique froides, puissantes et luisantes, ne s'y comparaient pas. Peu importait. C'était grâce à son intelligence qu'il avait triomphé - et il regrettait, à vrai dire, que ce n'ait pas été un accomplissement plus notable.

Soudain, de la trappe brutalement ouverte jaillit un Inspecteur Gadget semblant fortement ébranlé. Son manteau était brûlé par endroits, déchiqueté à d'autres, parfois rongé par l'acide. Son chapeau laissait sortir des pales d'hélicoptère. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient allongés. Sa cravate se fixa au luminaire.

"Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée." expliqua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation courante, l'air un peu désolé peut-être. "J'ai rencontré quelques difficultés. Je me demande s'il a réussi à échapper aux crocodiles..." Le Go-go-Gadget-o-copter ne s'était toujours pas arrêté, et l'inspecteur se balançait maintenant en rond autour de la lampe. "Mais surtout, pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas bien moi-même, mes gadgets se sont mis en mode survie, comme si j'avais été en danger, et je n'arrive pas à les arrêter."

La cravate lacha, et le mouvement circulaire devint une artistique courbe parabolique qui l'emmena contre le mur, mais sans mal. D'un de ses doigts jaillit une mousse d'extincteur, pendant que les autres faisaient des choses moins notables, mais qui clignotaient de diverses couleurs. "Je suis désolé pour votre tapis. Go-go-Gadget-au rangement ! Non, non, pas comme ça ! Argh, je ne savais même pas que j'avais une armoire normande à cet endroit-là..."

Pendant tout ce temps, Gang restait paralysé - non pas par l'effroi, bien sûr, mais par la conscience vive du ridicule qu'il y aurait à faire une remarque. C'était donc ça, sa nemesis ! Même maintenant, il ne se rendait compte de rien !

D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas d'autre ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Toute tentative de combat semblait désespérée devant la perfection technique de ces gadgets. Enfin, la quasi-perfection, à en juger par le rouleau à pâtisserie qui s'agitait maintenant devant son nez, mais cela avait quand même été le Tunnel de la Mort Mortelle ! Et Gadget en était sorti vivant sans même s'en rendre compte !

Gang allait probablement le convaincre de s'en aller. Cela semblait absurde, mais la stupidité de cet homme l'était. Et même, en attendant, il pouvait faire une étude sur tous les gadgets qui jaillissaient toujours du corps de l'inspecteur les uns après les autres. Si ses sbires pouvaient être mis au courant, peut-être deviendraient-ils plus efficaces... oui, qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il les étudier, et arriver à des conclusions intéressantes...

De plus, ces gadgets avaient beau sembler plus intelligents que leur porteur, ils n'avaient manifestement aucune intention de le blesser, dans leurs déclenchements incontrôlés. Probablement y avait-il un système qui lui interdisait de blesser... c'était bien le genre de ces hypocrites de la police.

Quand soudain, jaillit des profondeurs de l'imperméable de Gadget quelque chose de complètement différent.

Le costume de Gang fut la première chose à souffrir. La troisième fut sa dignité. Surtout le moment où il avait crié des choses qui ressemblaient à "oh oui oh oui oh oui". Et celui où il avait constaté que Madchat l'observait, toujours caché sur l'étagère, derrière un dictionnaire des synonymes et une boule de bowling. Et celui où la troisième composante du gadget en question avait manifesté son utilité.

Enfin bref.

Le fait est qu'un moment était venu où, malgré son appréciation renouvelée de l'efficacité des outils de Gadget, il avait renoncé à approfondir son étude pour cette fois, et avait plutôt décidé de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre son adversaire et lui. Par n'importe quels moyens.

"Tu as encore gagné, Gadget ! Mais nous nous retrouverons ! Et cette fois, crois-moi, je ne me laisserai pas dominer par tes gadgets ! C'est toi qui seras forcé de demander pitié ! Mwahhahahahha !"

* * *

"Joli travail, Gadget ! Nous avons complètement investi la base. Malheureusement, d'après les rapports de nos agents extérieurs et les confessions de quelques agents de MAD, le docteur Gang a fui par cette issue, appelée Tunnel de la Mort Mortelle."

"Exactement, chef Gontier. Un homme très sympathique m'avait dit exactement la même chose. Sauf pour le nom."

"Je vois à votre état que vous avez essayé de le suivre, Gadget. Ne vous blâmez pas pour ne pas avoir réussi. Nous avons besoin de vous vivant. Vous êtes notre meilleur agent."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je cherchais justement cette personne. Il a été très poli, prévenant et enthousiaste. Je crois pouvoir dire que quand mes gadgets se sont affolés, cela aurait été beaucoup plus déplaisant sans lui. Mais j'ai comme l'impression de lui avoir causé du tort. Je me demande par où il est parti..."

Cherchant un peu machinalement, il étira ses jambes à nouveau sous contrôle pour regarder le dessus de l'étagère.

"Oh, le joli petit chat ! Je le ramènerais bien chez moi, mais il ne s'entendrait probablement pas avec mon chien..."

De toute façon, Madchat, la queue basse, les yeux emplis d'horreur traumatisée, choisit de prendre la fuite.


End file.
